


Staring up and down

by allimoon



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akatsuki saves Shiroe from his paperwork by dragging him outside to show him something beautiful and extraordinary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring up and down

**Author's Note:**

> I've started to rewatch the series and tried to write something, I hope you'll like it. :)  
> Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes.

'You’re working too hard, my Lord.'

Shiroe woke with a start. He was sitting behind his desk where he had begun to scribble through the overwhelming paperwork, and apparently at some point he dozed off. He pushed up his glasses on his nose, and he found himself face to face with Akatsuki, who looked rather excited than usually.

'Oh, hello, Akatsuki.' He said with a yawning.

'My Lord, you must come with me.' He heard Akatsuki’s excited voice. The little ninja of their guild didn’t seem to be stressful or to be afraid at all, so apparently there was no problem or complication going on, Shiroe thought. There wasn’t any important event that day, either. Shiroe pushed up his glasses a little more. Akatsuki couldn’t invite him over to the guild Crescent Moon either, because she wouldn’t be that happy to meet Henrietta-san. Maybe she was absent today…

'Come on, my Lord, just come with me.' Akatsuki held her hand out, waiting for Shiroe to take it. Now that was pretty unusal. Maybe there was something going on downstairs?

'Is it curry night?' He asked, sounding hopeful, because that would explain all the excitement Akatsuki was showing. Even himself started to feel eager for the most delicious meal that existed in this world.

Akatsuki shook her head, still smiling.

'Just come, and hurry.'

Shiroe gave up. He could almost always deduce other people’s intentions, which made it easier for him to make plans even far forward the future. However, their guild’s small ninja, who was nearly all the time by his side, was still a mistery for him. He let out a long sigh.

'All right, then, but I will need to finish these today.' He began to organize the paperwork on his desk in front of him, but Akatsuki grabbed his hand.

'You’ll be back in a minute.' She said as she pulled Shiroe up from his chair hurrying towards the door. Shiroe didn’t even have time to complain, he was already outside his room, then the corridor, then inside another room, and finally standing on the balcony.

He was still looking down on Akatsuki’s hand holding his own when she began to speak, the excitement in her voice growing stronger.

'Look, my Lord!'

Shiro followed Akatsuki’s other hand, pointing up at the sky. What was he supposed to see? The sky was clear, there was no bird or any creature there, only the colours of the end of the day, and the sun going down, still brighting, giving a beautiful pinkish shade to the already beautiful and colourful sky, with the fluffy looking clouds over their heads. He was amazed.

'It’s beautiful, isn’t it, my Lord?'

Shiroe looked down on her, and slowly realized that she was still holding his hand, but she was staring at the sky and its mesmerizing colours, which were even more beautiful than the ones they used to see in the real world. Shiroe wanted to look up again, to watch it for as long as the sun is up, but he couldn’t stop staring down on the ninja right next to him.

'A-Akatsuki' He began to say, but she squeezed his hand in her grip. Shiroe started blushing; he thought Akatsuki forgot that she was still holding his hand.

'I know you have to work hard, but you can’t miss out the beauties of this world, my Lord.' She said, smiling up at him, her eyes reflecting the extraordinary colours above them.

Shiroe returned the smile, and squeezed her hand back.

'No, I won’t.'


End file.
